One Night is All I Need
by Warhawk'42
Summary: After Greece's Pieces, Courtney is heartbroken and that night Cody tries to cheer her up.


AN: Please Review,

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Total Drama Island Series.

* * *

**One Night is All I need**

The events that transpired prior to the previous elimination were shocking to say the least, especially to Cody Anderson.

The shocking revelation of Gwen's relationship with Duncan had devastated Courtney, and her following reaction showed that she was still very much human. So then why was he so concerned for her?

She hated him, as did most of the ladies on the show, but something compelled Cody to at least go and talk with her. Maybe it was sympathy, or maybe it was the fact that she wasn't the only one that felt betrayed by Gwen's actions; whatever it was, that compelling feeling never left him alone.

Cody tried to go back to sleep, but found he was restless.

Sighing in frustration, he headed down to the cargo hold of the plane where he could be finally alone with his thoughts.

During his spare time on the plane, he decided to explore it further.

When he entered the cargo hold, he found that it was he perfect place to be alone as well as a hiding spot from Sierra; his un-healthily obsessed fan girl.

Sometimes, the one way relationship _really _bothered him, and he'd retreat to the 'hold in order to escape from her grasp.

But htis time he'd encountered something different during this trip, he thought he heard muffled sobbing. With his curiosity peaked, he set out to find the source of the sobbing and boy was he shocked; the source was none other than Courtney.

Sitting in a corner the CIT was quietly sobbing to herself.

_Duncan _Cody reasoned, it had to be him.

Apparently her so called "Boy Friend's" betrayal had taken a heavier toll on her than he previously thought, well she wasn't alone; the idea of kindred spirits made Cody let out a small laugh at the thought, which was more than enough to alert her to his presence.

" Who's there?" Courtney demanded pulling herself together for that instant " I know your out there whoever you are."

Cody remained silent for a few seconds before answering " It's just me," he said " Cody."

An awkward silence followed where neither of them spoke, until Courtney broke the silence with an "Oh.", and the silence resumed.

Cody found a spot directly across from Courtney and leaned against the nearest crate, and tried to start a conversation with her.

" Are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

Courtney sighed before replying " Do I look alright to you?" she retorted dejectedly.

" Its Duncan isn't it?" said Cody asking the inevitable question.

At this, Courtney broke down again and a fresh round of sobbing began leaving Cody in an awkward position. On the one hand he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be all right, and on the other, thought of doing nothing letting it pass naturally. Finally he made a decision and started digging through his pocket, hopefully he should have some left...Yes! he thought excitedly, there was still some leftover candy in his pocket which he would give to Courtney in an attempt to cheer her up.

" Here," he said offering it to her " I've got some left over candy that I want you to have."

The selfless attempt at trying to cheer her up did make Courtney feel a little bit better "Thanks," she mumbled excepting the offered candy. As she was eating, she decided to ask a question.

" How can you be so excepting, given what happened with Gwen?" she asked glancing at her.

Cody thought it over before replying " I already knew I didn't have a chance with her, and this just confirms that." he said simply.

Cody had used the opportunity to move closer to Courtney, and was now practically sitting next to her.

" Its been one hell of a day hasn't it?" he said breaking the silence.

Courtney nodded, somewhat reassured by his presence " It's just gonna keep getting harder from here on out." she replied and then turned to him " I still can't believe why he'd cheat on me with Gwen."

" I don't understand either." Cody replied " Your're smart, attractive, and only a fool or complete idiot would turn you down."

_Did he just compliment me? _she asked herself

" You think I'm attractive?"

Cody shrugged and gave a signature gap toothy smile " Sure, why not?"

Courtney remained silent for a few moments before speaking "None of this goes beyond the Cargo Hold,"

He agreed whole heartedly.

The pair sat in silence for about thirty minutes or so, until the chilling air in the hold finally got to them.

" You wanna head back up?" Cody asked Courtney.

" No," she replied quietly " I'll stay here."

"Hnag on," said Cody standing up as he started to rummage through some of the crates, and found a rather large blanket in one crate and pillows in another. Returning with his spoils, he handed one of the pillows to Courtney, and took the other for himself; he proceeded to then unfold the blanket and pulled it over them. "You okay with this?"

" Yeah," She replied in a drowsy tone, she must've worn herself out " Its fine,"

Cody knew he didn't have a chance with her, but he didn't care.

If one night was all they had, then so be it, for once he was truly happy with himself for cheering up Courtney.

"One night," he said to himself happily " is all I need."

* * *

AN: Please Review


End file.
